1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a display panel and a pixel array thereof, and more particularly, to a display panel and a pixel array with a half source driver (HSD) structure including connecting portions of data lines which penetrate through sub-pixels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the improvement in liquid crystal display (LCD) technique, liquid crystal display has been prevalently used in electronic products such as flat panel TVs, laptop PCs, and mobile phones. The driving method of a conventional liquid crystal display utilizes source drivers and gate drivers to drive pixels in a display panel, and the cost of the source driver is higher than that of the gate driver. In order to reduce the number of the source drivers used in the liquid crystal display, a display panel with a half source driver (HSD) structure has been developed. For the same number of pixels, the half source driver structure has half number of the data lines of the source drivers and doubled number of the gate lines of the gate drivers, so as to reduce the manufacturing cost. In a pixel array of a conventional display panel with the half source driver structure, the data line is electrically connected with the active switching element of the corresponding pixel. Therefore, the circuit layout area between two adjoining gate lines of two adjoining pixel rows cannot be reduced, and the open ratio of the pixel cannot be effectively enhanced.